<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water : Book One by ArixaScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630355">Water : Book One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArixaScribe/pseuds/ArixaScribe'>ArixaScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ravatu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatar, Earthbending, Firebending, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Waterbending, air bending, because why not, comnected, give Aang a boyfriend, ocean and moon spirits, orphaned like batman, ravatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArixaScribe/pseuds/ArixaScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story tells a tale of the Ravatu. A boy born a human and rebirthed and claimed by the spirits. He is tied to the Avatar in everyway, body, mind and soul. </p>
<p>Follow their journey as they figure out the elements together and find love along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ravatu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water : Book One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Air</span>.</p>
<p><span class="u">Water</span>.</p>
<p><span class="u">Earth</span> </p>
<p><span class="u">Fire</span>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Long ago, in a time of old. There was the Avatar. Someone who's said to be able to bend the four elements to his or her will. </p>
<p>The fire nation felt threatened of the existence of a power being as the Avatar and sought to destroy him. So a war was started. It's said that when the world needed the Avatar the most he vanished. </p>
<p>100 years have passed and there has been no reports of the Avatar. Some say he's died but I still believe he's out there. Somewhere. I still have hope that the Avatar will return and bring balance back to the world.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small cry fills the air and then dies off, the small child lays dormant in its mother's arms. It didn't move or cry again. It's parents feared for its life. </p>
<p>"There's something wrong with him!" The baby's mother cries out, the Northern Water Tribes healer comes rushing inside. </p>
<p>She takes the baby from the mother and does her best to try and make the baby move or cry, nothing happens, the baby stays lifeless in her arms. "We don't have much time, we must go to oasis and asks the spirits for help. We might get fortunate as did the chief with his daughter."</p>
<p>So without further a due, the three were accompanied by their chief the oasis and they began to plead with the ocean and moon spirits. </p>
<p>They place the small child into the water and he stays afloat, "Please Ocean and Moon spirits please heal this child like you did my baby girl."</p>
<p>Twi and La, the ocean and moon spirit, move their over to the small child and begin to swim in a circle. The black and white koi fist begin to glow and the fish disappear in flash of white light, two beings stand in their place. </p>
<p>La and Twi join hands and place them over the baby. "There will be a price that has to be paid."</p>
<p>"We will do anything, please, save my baby." The woman cries out, pleading with the spirits. </p>
<p>"You will be willing to sacrifice your spirits to save your child?" </p>
<p>"If it means he will live." The spirit nods and the two parents step into the water. A white light leaves them and their bodies fall into the water. The bright white light goes over to the two spirits and swirls around the small child. The spirits place their hands the small child and the light flows through the child, it's sandy brown hair turns white and his eyes turn a crystal blue.</p>
<p>"If I may ask, spirits, why did you need to take both spirits from her parents?"</p>
<p>Twi turns back into the koi fish while La picks up the child in his ghostly hands. He traces the marking on the child's forehead and answers, "Because the child was slipping into deaths territory."</p>
<p>"Mark my words chieftain." The spirit says in a low voice, "This child is important now. The time of the Avatar will rise again. He will help bring balance back to the nations."</p>
<p>La turns his attention back to the small child in his arms, "You're time will come soon little ravatu." </p>
<p>A bright light fills the small area and the spirit turns back into the koi fish and begins their circle once more. When the light dies down, the child is shown on a small pillar of ice, strange markings cover the babies body. The chief of the northern water quickly rushes to the baby and gently picks him up from the pillar. Once the baby is lifted off the pillar, it turns back into water and falls into the pond. </p>
<p>The chieftain looks to the guards, "Does the baby have any living relatives?"</p>
<p>"None that we know of sir..." The guard who answered had a sad tone to his voice. </p>
<p>The chieftain knew it when he looked into the baby's blue eyes. This child needed love and nurturing. He could provide it. So that's what he did. He took the child and began to raise it as his own with the help of his wife. He and Yue became brother and sister and no one suspected a thing.</p>
<p>The only ones who knew of the unfortunate events that happened that day were the guards present, the chief, his wife, and later on the boy himself. </p>
<p>But this was only the calm before the storm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Akita, where are you going?" Princess Yue asks her smaller brother as he gently pushes past her. </p>
<p>"I don't know." He replies as his walking turns into a light jogging. "I feel something."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" She asks as she chases after him, guards following close behind them as the prince and princess rush through the corridors of their icy palace.</p>
<p>Akita couldn't explain what he was feeling. It felt like every fiber of his being was itching and buzzing with energy. This had never happened to the young boy. In a matter of minutes he found him in the spirit oasis. Twi and La were swimming around one another in a passionate dance. </p>
<p>Yue finally caught up to her brother and finds him pacing in the center near the koi fish. His eyes were brighter and his white hair seemed to glow. "Please go get my father, hurry."</p>
<p>"Akita," Yue says as she moves closer to her brother, "what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I don't think anything is wrong." He replies as he stops his pacing and looks up at his sister, "I think somethings gonna happen. I can feel-."</p>
<p>The young boy couldn't finish his words. The swirls of markings that littered his body began to glow a glittering white. His eyes fluttered close as he fell to the ground. Princess Yue let out a scared yelp as she and the guards who stayed come rushing over to the Prince. </p>
<p>The tribal chief Arnook comes running into the spirit oasis with the guards who went to search for him. "What happened?!"</p>
<p>"I don't know, he said he felt something and took off running here. His markings started to glow and he fainted." The Princess replies as she brushes a stray hair out of her brothers face.</p>
<p>Arnook takes one look at the his sons face and then glances over she koi, "Set him in the water with the koi."</p>
<p>The guards listen to their chief and gently pick up the boy and place him in the small pond. The koi swim over to him and start their dance once more. </p>
<p>The glow of the boy's body begins to slowly fade and when it completely disappears he shoots up into a sitting position, heavily breathing as his eyes flash white.  Arnook and Yue rush over to his side and quickly ask, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"</p>
<p>"The Avatar has returned."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>